


The Pages of Our Record

by FortunesRevolver



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Spoilers, Tumblr Prompt, canon-verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortunesRevolver/pseuds/FortunesRevolver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots based off prompts around Sorey and Mikleo for your daily dose of SoyMilk.</p><p>(Tags and characters added as they appear.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Your Arms (Spoilers; End Game)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"SorMik cuddles please!"_  
>  \- Request by Anon

When Mikleo feels Sorey’s arms slip around his shoulders for the fifth time that night, he knows he’s been pouring over his laptop for much too long. A quick glance at the clock tells him he’s been typing away for over six hours, and he finally allows Sorey to guide him away from the desk. The wooden floor feels cold against his bare feet, but he soon finds relief as Sorey continues to pull him along until they’re standing on the plush carpet in the bathroom.

An unspoken question lingers in the air, and Mikleo answers by burying his nose in Sorey’s neck as his fingers dance blindly down navy blue material and push the fabric off tanned shoulders. Pleased, Sorey returns the favour and easily rids Mikleo of his shirt, stealing kisses between buttons and hugs for every layer.

To Mikleo’s surprise, the tub is already filled with warm, pale blue water that gives off a sweet, relaxing aroma when he steps inside. Behind him, Sorey settles against the back of the tub and encircles Mikleo’s waist, inviting him to lean against his chest -- and offer Mikleo is all too willing to accept. Sorey is warm, and far more comfortable than his desk chair, with toned and firm muscles that Mikleo can settle against perfectly.

Practiced hands work their way up Mikleo’s chest and over his shoulders, lulling him into a relaxed state as tension and bone alike melt away. He can _feel_ the amused chuckle vibrating in Sorey’s chest, but he’s only able to work up a half-hearted swat in response. Sorey _definitely_ knows what he’s doing with his hands and he doesn’t want the movement to stop.

“Were you able to get a lot done today?” Sorey asks, running his fingers through the long, pale strands of Mikleo’s hair. “You didn’t come out for dinner tonight.”

“Enough,” Mikleo hums, satisfied with all he was able to get done. “And I don’t need to eat.” It’s a pointless argument, and he feels a rush of air against the top of his head as Sorey releases a sigh.

“I like eating with you.”

“You like _eating_ ,” Mikleo corrects and looks up with a smug smirk, “especially for someone who is a disaster in the kitchen.”

“H-hey!” Sorey pouted and brushed the tips of his fingers over Mikleo’s side threateningly, “I’ve gotten better!”

“Marginally.”

“I don’t have the same advantage as you and Lailah do…”

“No, but I would have thought _something_ would stick in that head of--” Sorey’s fingers shift, quickly moving up Mikleo’s ribs and earn a soft yelp in response. “Sorey!”

“Sorry, sorry,” but the grin on Sorey’s face says he’s very much _not_ sorry. Mikleo rolls his eyes and glowers at the wall in front of him. Whatever irritation he might have felt fades almost immediately as water is carefully poured over his head, followed by the cool sensation of shampoo and Sorey’s fingers work through his hair once more.

By the time his hair is conditioned and rinsed, the water is cold and Sorey has to withhold another laugh as he tugs Mikleo out of the tub and guides him into the bedroom once he’s dried and and clothed.

They fumble into bed and wiggle their way under the sheets, crawling close until the spaces between them are closed. It’s not something he’s often got to enjoy since Sorey’s return as a Seraph -- after all, neither of them need sleep and there is so much to do and catch up with. Yet, it’s so easy for them to fall into old habits, limbs tangled together and arms wrapped tightly around each other as they make pillows out of shoulders rather than the ones on the bed.

“Can I read it…?”

“Mm…?”

“What you wrote today. Can I read it?”

“Tomorrow,” Mikleo sighs and tightens his arms around Sorey. “Sleep.”

“We don’t need sleep.” Sorey grins jokingly, but happily settles in beside Mikleo and shuts his eyes. The aroma of the bath water has followed them to bed and pulls them deeper into each other’s warmth, before fatigue finally claims them both.


	2. Grounding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"epilogue SorMik where Mikleo has terrible nightmares if he sleeps but Sorey is there to calm him down, UwU"_  
>  \- Request by Anonymous

Sleep was a less and less frequent luxury Mikleo allowed himself since Sorey’s return. Each time he shuts his eyes is plagued with the fear of opening them to see nothing; a silent room and the cold reality of an empty space beside him that was filled only moments ago. He’s lost count of how many times it’s happened now and each one was more painful than the last.

It’s pathetic, he thinks, to be so afraid of the one thing he’s wanted for so long. To believe every blink is his last glimpse of Sorey, to believe he has fallen so far into denial that he’s lost grip with reality. To think, maybe, he’s already gone; that he’s covered in scales and tearing the earth apart as he searches for someone who isn’t there. 

To imagine he’d  _ fallen. _

Each thought is heavier than the last and claws at his stomach and insides. Sweat coats him like a second skin as his eyes burn and droplets follow his cheekbones on their way to his chin and the sheets below. His vision blurs and he clutches the fabric that pools around his waist in hopes of grounding himself. He hates being afraid; he hates the fears and the doubts and--

“...Mikleo?” Strong arms encircle his waist as small orbs of light come to life and drift lazily around their heads. A chin rests on his shoulder as feathers tickle his ears and a familiar warmth pulls him from his frenzied state.

“Sorey--”

“Another one?” Sorey doesn’t elaborate as he his hands slide to Mikleo’s waist and carefully turn his body until they face one another. The subtle tracks down his cheeks are answer enough as Sorey traces his thumb against their current and just barely brushes against pale eyelashes. Lips follow soon after, still chapped as Mikleo remembers, and grace each of his eyelids. “Bad?”

Mikleo swallows and tries to find his voice, but nothing comes out as his lips part and he tries to speak. The seconds melt into minutes, but Sorey is patient, and when Mikleo’s shoulders sag in frustrated defeat, Sorey only smiles in return and guides Mikleo’s head to his chest. It’s a position Mikleo knows too well, and his arms wrap tightly around Sorey’s middle without so much as a thought.

The familiar thrum of mana surrounds them as the orbs of light morph into lazy shapes that drift around their heads. Flowers from Elysia, a butterfly with glittering wings, dancing feathers, and what looks comically similar to a crab -- a sentiment that makes Mikleo snort and a low rumble of laughter to rise in Sorey’s chest. It’s ridiculous, almost to the point of cliche, but it eases Mikleo’s nerves and relaxes his body as he he allows Sorey to guide him back down to their pillows.

The light disappears as their heads meet fabric and Mikleo shifts until his head settles into the dip of Sorey’s shoulder. Old parchment and sun-kissed grass with a slight musk washes over him as he inhales deeply and finally allows his eyes to shut…

...and wakes up to same sweet aroma in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of fics out there where Mikleo has nightmares, and I didn't want to steal their ideas, so I tried to give this one my own little twist to the idea by sort of... skipping the nightmare completely. I don't think this one has been done before, not that I've seen at least, so I can hope it's a little more original and that Anon enjoyed reading it.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Also I changed the title so I'm not stealing from a Disney song anymore. :D;;~~


	3. What's in a Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“the story of how mikleo first told sorey his true name ^.^”_  
>  \- Prompt by TalesofSymphoniac

If Mikleo were to grow stronger for every heart attack Sorey almost gave him, he would have the strength to take down dragons with a single strike. 

It’s not the first time Mikleo has found Sorey sitting on the edge of the cliff outside Elysia with his legs dangling over the edge, but it is no less terrifying than the first. One wrong move, startling him at the wrong moment, or even the weakness of the cliff itself, and Sorey could fall. It’s a thought that, no matter how many times he’s seen this before, petrifies his body and makes his chest grow tight. Even nestled safely under the protective barrier of their grandfather, there are so many small things that, in the blink of an eye, could rip Sorey away from him.

Yet, he knows, from experience, the rock is more than strong enough to hold both their weight and more. 

With slow, careful steps, Mikleo approaches the cliff’s edge and stops just short of Sorey. It takes barely a minute for his presence to be noticed, and when Sorey shifts one of his hands from the ground to his lap, Mikleo moves forward with the grace of water to a glass and settles beside him. Grass pokes through their splayed fingers as their weight falls against their palms and they look out at the vast expanse beyond them.

The clouds are a coloured by the fading light of the sun disappears beyond the horizon, and gradients of orange and purple fight for dominance as deep navy engulfs both. The first stars begin to glimmer above and follow the night as it spreads before their eyes. It isn’t until the last remains of daylight have faded away that the comfortable silence between them is broken.

“Hey, Mikleo…?”

“Mm?”

“Do you ever think we’ll get to see what’s beyond all of this?”

A chill that has little to do with the cool breeze that washes over them shoots down Mikleo’s spine. Something thick and solid forms in his throat, and his fingers curl, digging into the ground as he tries to force it down. The  _ we _ in Sorey’s statement is so casual, so  _ genuine _ that Mikleo knows he shouldn’t doubt it, but all the talks that Zenrus has had with him -- that, someday, Sorey might leave their small slice of the world and descend to the realm of humans -- rush back at once. It’s a hard pill to swallow.

“You mean like ‘fire spewing mountains’?” Mikleo asks, and fights to keep his voice even as the lump plummets to his stomach.

“And lands made of ice,” Sorey grins as he looks to Mikleo, eyes reflecting starlight before he looks out to the clouds once more. “And… all of it, really. The places we’ve read about and the ones we’ve never even heard of.”

“That’s a big plan for one person. You’d get lost before you made it very far. We’d have to send out another search party and find you blubbering in a corner again.”

“H-hey,” Sorey frowns and crosses his arms, heel tapping against the face of the cliff. “That only happened maybe... twice. And I was just a kid!”

“Try four times.” Mikleo smirks as Sorey’s pout deepens and feels the heaviness in his stomach start to fade. “What brought this on so suddenly, anyway?”

Sorey hums in response and looks back out to the clouds as his weight falls back behind him, caught by his palms. “I don’t know, really. I just came out to enjoy the view and… started thinking, I guess.”

“It’s a vast world out there, for certain,” Mikleo responds vaguely and pushes himself up straighter. “Anyone who tries to see it all could get lost.”

Well, that’s why I have you, isn’t it?” Sorey asks and turns back, thoughtful. “You’re always making sure I don’t stray too far. So I don’t have to worry about losing my way.”

A new lump forms in his throat, but it’s much lighter than the last. The heat that pools in his cheeks spreads throughout his body, and it’s such a strange mix of elation and bittersweet sorrow that Mikleo isn’t sure how to process it. The smile Sorey gives him is so genuine and carefree, so very  _ Sorey _ , that it almost erases his fears and worries completely. Almost.

“Mikleo…?” Sorey’s smile fades as his eyebrows draw together in concern. Something in Mikleo’s expression has caught his attention. “Are you alri--”

“...lay…”

“Huh?”

“Luzrov Rulay.”

“That’s…”

“My name,” Mikleo nods once, “my  _ true _ name.”

Sorey opens his mouth, but his response is lost in a rush of air as amethyst meets jade. He sits up, no longer slouching back on his hands as he seems to realise exactly what is being given to him and he licks his lips in anticipation. 

“No matter how far you go, or where you end up… just call my name and I’ll find you.” Whatever trials he would have to face or monsters he’d stare down, if Sorey needed him, then Mikleo would be there. Be it by his side, or in the shadows. So long as Sorey was  _ safe _ . “...and get you out of whatever mess you’ve landed yourself in.”

Sorey finally seems to snap out of his stupor as he huffs and leans over, nudging Mikleo with his shoulder. “That’s just mean…” he sighs and tips back, throwing his legs up into the upward.

For a moment, Mikleo chokes on air as fear squeezes his chest, but Sorey only rolls in a graceless backwards somersault and stands up. Irritation builds and shoots through him, ready to fly off the tip of his tongue, but it evaporates as a tanned hand hovers in front of his face. Sorey’s smile is back in place again, and Mikleo sighs, taking it.

“Luzrov Rulay,” Sorey hums, letting it roll over his tongue as he tugs Mikleo up and earns a grunt in response.

“You’re not even lost yet.” Mikleo scolds, but can’t stop a slow smile, or the heat that starts at their joint palms and spreads over his entire being. 

“...No,” Sorey hums and leans forward until their foreheads touch, “I guess I’m not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end, I split the difference for our initial ideas, so this is probably happening like a few years before Zesty. Maybe around 15/16 respectively. 
> 
> I don’t know what it is about that cliff (where Mikleo gets Rime Slaughter was the intended location) but it seemed to hold some significance to them. I mean, Mikleo and Sorey went there to talk out of everywhere else possible in the area, and something about it stuck with me for a reason. I guess it’s a cliff that will always be somewhere Mikleo can go to tell Sorey the most important things. 
> 
> This one was really hard to keep at an almost-drabble-ish length. I sort of failed in that respect. Oops?
> 
> Also, I may or may not have been listening to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RBNUkTUehnc) on repeat while writing this.


	4. Loan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Sorey gives his earrings to Mikleo before the last battle."_  
>  \- Anonymous

When Sorey slows his pace to lag behind the others, Mikleo moves to the side to allow the others to pass and falls in stride with him. With every step, they can feel the back of their hands brush, every touch a ripple in the feeling that builds in the air around them. Neither of them knows how to properly address it in words, so they communicate in the only way they know how, and slowly, the tightness in their chests starts to fade. It’s a small comfort in the wake of what they must face, but small comforts go a long way when the prospect of catastrophe loom over their heads.

Alas, even with everyone’s support, he can’t completely erase the lingering doubts and fears the whisper at the back of his mind, but he’s made his choice and he intends to stick with it. Mikleo had so readily offered his own and it means the world to Sorey -- more than he can explain -- yet as they walk, the fact that  _ Mikleo’s _ fears haven’t been properly addressed weighs heavily on his shoulders. He doesn’t want one of their last moments until his task is complete to end like this, and he stops completely.

“Sorey…?” Mikelo pauses, just half a step ahead and turns to face him. It’s a sight he’s seen so many times, a gesture he’s grown so accustomed to having there, but still manages to take him by surprise that he didn’t have to call out. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just…” Sorey trails off and fumbles over his words. His fingers dance in the air, moving in meaningless gestures as he tries to collect his thoughts, and without thinking, he moves a hand to his ear and tugs. 

The earring that rests there comes undone easily and settles into his grasp, and somewhere in the storm of his mind, one clear idea comes through and he steps forward to take Mikleo’s hand in his own.

“What are you--”

“I want you to have this,” Sorey answers quickly and places the feathered jewelry in Mikleo’s palm. “Think of it as a… a…” He doesn’t  _ know _ exactly what it is, but if he’s going to sleep for as long as it seems he might, he doesn’t want to leave Mikleo with only an old tome and memories he might not have upon his return.

“A what?” Mikleo’s shoulders tense as his tone grows tight and he looks between Sorey and the ‘gift.’ “If this is your idea of a ‘goodbye,’ I don’t accept. You--”

“N-no!” Sorey shakes his head quickly. “No, that’s not it, it’s…” He trails off, trying to put his thoughts to words, but only a soft sigh and sagged shoulders follow.

In front of him, Mikleo stares intently at the earring and thinks hard before he comes to a silent conclusion and curls his fingers around it gently. “A loan, then,” he speaks suddenly and almost makes Sorey jump. “I’ll hold on to it until you get back.”

“A loan…” Sorey repeats, then nods with a growing smile. “Yeah, a loan! You’re just getting to borrow it for a while. I’ve seen you eyeing them before and I know you’re jealous of how cool they are.”

“Hardly,” Mikleo snorts and begins to move, their footsteps adjusting naturally to match one another. “I’m just thinking about how ridiculous you look with only one. So hurry back before too many people see you lopsided like this.”

“Whatever you say, but just wait, once you put it on, you won’t ever want to take it off and I’ll have to get a new pair anyway.”

Mikleo rolls his eyes in response and tries to hide the tremble of his fingers as he slides the feathers into his pocket. No matter what happens, no matter how long it takes, he resolves that, someday, he  _ will _ return it to Sorey… but not before he pokes fun and just how incredibly and beautifully silly he looks one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this happens after the big talk and everyone walks off. I mean, I wouldn’t be surprised if those two lagged behind just a little bit if everyone let them have a moment. ~~It’s not like the whole party isn’t already rooting for them anyway.~~


	5. Me too!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Could you write something with a jealous Sorey?"_  
>  \- Anonymous

Ladylake is their first visit after Sorey's return -- though only after a week of hiding themselves away in Elysia and reacquainting themselves with each other's _everything_. Not long after they walk into the city, a small group of children takes notice of Mikleo and rushes over.

"It's Lord Mikleo!" The smallest shouts, throwing herself around one of Mikleo's legs, "Lord Mikleo is visiting again!" Another child rushes forward and lays claim to Mikleo's other leg, making him sway, and soon, all his limbs (and most of his coattails) have been claimed by tiny hands.

Mikleo, much to Sorey's delight, takes their tugs and clinging with grace, kneeling to better meet them at eye-level. They all seem delighted with his presence, and Sorey can't blame them. He gets the same excited rush every time he looks at Mikleo too.

Mikleo's tone is low as he speaks, low enough that Sorey can't quite make out what is being said, but the children seem happy enough. Their arms wave about in excitement as they speak with him, several of them giving Sorey a curious glance before their focus shifts back Mikleo. It's the sort of popularity Sorey always believed Mikleo deserved -- smart, talented, and beautiful both visually and in personality, it's an absolute wonder to see humans finally enjoying what he's had -- mostly -- to himself for so long.

"I'm glad you're all doing well, but I need to go see a friend now," Mikleo smiles faintly as the children begin to protest, and quickly silences them with a gentle stroke of their heads. All of them seem to thrive on his attention, pressing close together with giggles and pouts when one manages to thrust their head under Mikleo's hand and steal a touch from one another. Almost like a game.

It's another gesture Sorey can understand completely, after all, Mikleo is incredibly talented with his hands. He's very gentle, with long, delicate fingers that carefully thread through hair -- even with gloves -- without tugging or pulling, and... those kids are getting a lot of pets. A _lot_ of pets.

Sorey liked pets too.

With his features drawn into a pout, Sorey moves forward and hovers by Mikleo's shoulder in hopes of gaining his attention -- and he does, in a way. Mikleo looks up at him with an apologetic smile -- likely because the children are stalling their surprise visit with Lailah -- and Sorey's urge to huff only grows. Mikleo isn't getting it. _He_ wants to be pet too.

This means drastic measures must be taken.

He moves around Mikleo again and stands beside the child closest to the left. He knees quickly and tries not to draw attention to himself as he sees Mikleo's hand drawing near. He barely gets to enjoy the soft touch of fingers in his hair before they go still.

"...Sorey, what are you doing?"

Sorey looks up and sees Mikleo peering down at him with eyebrows drawn together and a small frown on his face. The children are staring at him as well, and Sorey realises he doesn't actually have a legitimate excuse for what he's doing. The truth will get him in some sort of trouble, he's sure, or laughed at. Either way he knows this won't end well for him and he raises his head to give the only response he can think of.

"...woof?"

Almost immediately, Mikleo slides his hand to the back of his head and shoves it right back down. He yelps in protest, but it goes ignored as Mikleo bids the children farewell and stands, leaving Sorey kneeling as he starts to walk away.

"W-wait, Mikleo! Hold on...!" He darts after his seemingly irritated friend and grabs his hand with the hopes of easing whatever distress he might have caused. Much to his relief, Mikleo's hand closes around him in turn... only to be tugged into a nearby alley.

"What," Mikleo begins, his tone stern, but eyes sparkling with amusement, "was _that_ all about?"

"Um..." Sorey hesitates, uncertain how to explain that he'd been _jealous_ of a bunch of children getting Mikleo's attention. For having his head stroked of all things. "Well, I, uh..."

"Honestly..." Mikleo sighs and Sorey has a strong feeling that Mikleo already knows exactly what the 'problem' is. "You're hopeless." He shakes his head and tugs one of his gloves off to thread his fingers through Sorey's hair.

"...I like your hands too," Sorey protests meekly, and wonders just how silly he must sound. Mikleo's hand continues to card through his hair as he gives him an expression Sorey isn't sure if he should take as endearment or exasperation. Maybe both.

"You're _completely_ hopeless," Mikleo corrects himself and trails his fingers along the curve of Sorey's head to play with the shorter strands that have fallen loose from the hair-tie at the base of his neck.

"...hopelessly in love with you?" It's a desperate attempt to avoid trouble and he knows it, but it gets exactly the reaction he was hoping for. Slowly but surely, Mikleo's cheeks colour a lovely hue of pink that stands out starkly against his pale skin and hair.

"...that was weak," Mikleo mumbles, but resumes the gentle movement of his fingers. "Painfully weak; you're out of practice."

"I'll catch up," Sorey smiles and cups Mikleo's cheek. "I've got a lot to make up for."

"I'm sure you will," Mikleo hums and his mouth curves into a smirk. "So long as there's no children or animals around to hinder your progress."

"...yes, well..." Sorey puffs his cheeks out, "they've had you for a few years now. It's my turn."

"I think I can _see_ the tips of your hair turning green. And blond had looked so good on you."

"Mikleooooo..."

"You have nothing to worry about," Mikleo rolls his eyes and bends forward to press their foreheads together. "No human or Seraph will ever replace Sorey for me. Never have, never will. So stop pouting already."

Pleased, Sorey smiles and presses closer, using the close proximity to take advantage of a tight embrace. "...so next time I can have my by head pet too?"

Mikleo snorts and nods, "If you can hold it in until we're alone again, you'll get two for every one of theirs."

"...deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this count for jealous Sorey??? These two are so honest and pure with their feelings, I don't know that they could ever get jealous over flirting or the normal thing... and Sorey is way too proud and delighted with Mikleo's looks to care if he has them. I was going to go with artes, but Sorey technically gets artes through the armatus. 
> 
> But let's be real, Sorey is a giant puppy. He just wants his head to be pet too.

**Author's Note:**

> Have an idea? Want to see more sugary-sweet, fluffy-wuffy, my-teeth-are-going-to-rot-ugh stories about these n e r d s? Submit your ideas on [my tumblr! ](http://fortunesrevolver.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
